You're Mine
by twostrandsofmelody
Summary: Set after Cold Blood. The Doctor wants to be the only man that matters in Amy's life.


Amy could be his now.

These were thoughts he knew he shouldn't be thinking. Rory'd been erased from time for no more than a few days. He'd been trying to make it up to her, without her knowing of course. He'd taken her everywhere she could've ever imagined going. All trying to free him of the guilt he felt.

He didn't have to let Rory be taken by the crack.

It would have been easy to haul him into the TARDIS. Even if he was dead.

But no. He wanted him gone. Deep down he wanted nothing but to be the only man that mattered to Amy.

He'd had companions who had boyfriends. Rose for instance with her Ricky, er.. Mickey. He'd loved Rose with everything that had been his tenth regeneration. But something about Mickey didn't make the Doctor want him gone. He wasn't threatening. He wasn't Rory. And Amy wasn't Rose. And he wasn't Ten.

The Doctor had felt that flare of jealousy when she'd taken him to her room and showed him that ring. Why'd she even bothered when she was just going to snog him and try to get him out of his braces? He'd wanted to chuck caution to the air(and that ring) and make her forget who Rory Williams even was.

Now he could do just that.

"Pond," He called, looking around the console room, "Pond!" He hollered a second time, before Amy came down the stairwell. His eyes drifted to her swaying hips and the way she sauntered like she owned the TARDIS.

"You rang?"

"I did yes, I've got the perfect place to go!"

"Where now?" Amy leaned on the console, her long legs stretched out for the Doctor to try not to gawk at.

"Neuschwanstein, I helped the crazy man come up with the design. But, I left a long time before it started being built."

"Swan bloke right?" Amy asked, hands on her hips.

"Swan man is quite right, Ludwig really loved swans. More than anything else. I accidently killed one of his swans too.. That's why I haven't gone back."

"Isn't that one of the world's most romantic places?"

"I don't know," The Doctor lied, "Romantic for him and his swans I guess. I mean-"

"Stop. Stop. Don't want to know about his swan-love."

"Come along then Pond."

~o~

"That was amazing! I can't believe he asked to stay the night here."

"Yea, me either. I thought, I just figured old Ludwig would have wanted me dead. Seems a bit bonkers but who doesn't like a bit bonkers?"

Amy laughed flopping on to huge luxurious bed, "Bonkers is a man who wears a bowtie and thinks it's cool."

"I resent that remark, Pond. Bowties. Are. Cool." He narrowed his eyes at her, watching her stretch out on the bed.

"Whatever you say." She chuckled, "You and your tousled hair and bowties, tweed jackets and braces." She supported herself on her elbows, "Do you teach history somewhere or just want to be Indian Jones?"

"If I wanted to be Indian Jones, I'd wear a hat." He touched the top of his head, "Speaking of which I could do for wearing a hat."

"You could do for wearing anything to hear you tell it." Amy smirked, patting the bed beside her.

She didn't have to motion twice, the Doctor bounced onto the bed like an excited kid.

"Down boy." Amy quipped. "I didn't think you'd be so excited to hop into bed with me. Thought you might think I'd try to snap those braces again."

"Not completely against that." The Doctor replied nonchalantly.

"What did you just say?"

"What do you think I said?" Amy's eyes shot up.

"Doctor are you trying to seduce me? All these amazing places and now a romance icon castle and sharing a bed. I could be so cruel and turn you down like you turned me down. But you're the Doctor! You're a Timelord. I'm twenty!" Amy mocked, smugly smirking at the Doctor.

"Like you don't try to seduce me on a daily basis. Amy Pond, you saunter around the TARDIS in short skirts and the shortest shorts, parading in hot leather boots and tight, form-fitting, shirts. I pretend I don't notice." He let one long finger reach out and run along her arm. "But I notice you."

Amy pounced, she didn't need to respond. She pushed him onto his back, sitting astride him, proudly. She leaned down, brushing her hair behind her ears. She slowly, dragging out the moment, lowered her lips to his lips.

"You're mine." The Doctor growled, proving to himself that he was the most dominant male that ever was or ever would be in Amy's life.


End file.
